


without you (i got nothing)

by iserlohn (lincesque)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/pseuds/iserlohn
Summary: Reuenthal returns to their quarters one night to find Yang standing, barefoot, to welcome him at the door, eyes dark. His shirt is already half unbuttoned and he pulls Reuenthal inside proper, leaning up on the balls of his feet to kiss him, hungry.





	without you (i got nothing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beingevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingevil/gifts), [cookiewooga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiewooga/gifts).



> filthy filthy porn. thanks to U KNOW WHO U BOTH ARE
> 
> thanks to you both for sparking this idea ♥ now i'm always gonna be thinking about power bottom!yang who takes what he wants and reuenthal being extremely turned on by this lmao
> 
> title from [kendrick lamar - LOVE. ft. zacari](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ox7RsX1Ee34) which is also a nice song to listen to when reading this :D

*

 

It’s not often that Yang takes the initiative in the bedroom.

Reuenthal returns to their quarters one night to find Yang standing, barefoot, to welcome him at the door, eyes dark. His shirt is already half unbuttoned and he pulls Reuenthal inside proper, leaning up on the balls of his feet to kiss him, hungry.

Reuenthal barely remembers to shut the door, slapping a palm across the sensor before he pushes Yang up against the wall and kisses back, licking into his mouth easily, Yang’s soft lips parting beneath his without even being asked.

“Eager are we?” Reuenthal murmurs, leaning back to skim the tips of his fingers across the reddened swell of Yang’s lower lip before he picks him up easily, hands around the bottom of his thighs, encouraging Yang to wrap his legs around his hips. Yang does so without a murmur of protest, pressing his hips forward and grinding down deliberately against the hard line of Reuenthal’s cock beneath his trousers.

In response, Reuenthal kicks the door to their bedroom closed and almost throws Yang down onto the bed, pulling his loose pants off easily and throwing it aside carelessly, crawling up to kneel between Yang’s legs, one hand falling to touch Yang’s hard, leaking cock, giving it a couple of easy strokes, watching, gaze pleased and hungry, as he squirms beneath the touch, hips arching up off the bed.

“So lovely,” Reuenthal murmurs, leaning down to kiss Yang again, fingers of his free hand deftly unbuttoning the rest of his shirt buttons, laying out the smooth, pale skin for his lips to explore. He nuzzles down the line of his throat, licking across the hollow of his collarbone before moving down and mouthing wetly at one nipple then the other, licking across the small nub before worrying at it lightly with his teeth, feeling the suppressed moan that makes Yang’s chest shiver beneath him.

“Oskar,” Yang says, mouth pink and wet and he’s looking up at Reuenthal with dark, glazed eyes and he’s so beautiful at that moment that Reuenthal almost forgets to breathe. He’s so lost in the glitter of Yang’s eyes that he doesn’t even notice Yang moving, faster than expected and he finds himself on his back, Yang astride his hips, holding him down.

They both know that Reuenthal can reverse this position immediately if he’s inclined to, but they also both are more than aware of how much of a turn on Reuenthal finds it when Yang isn’t just a passive presence in the bedroom. He stays still, letting Yang shift upwards, merely raising an eyebrow when Yang pulls out a dark strip of cloth and ties it across his eyes, casting his entire world into darkness.

Reuenthal doesn’t fail to notice how Yang’s hands are shaking a little and Reuenthal catches one of them afterwards, nuzzling into the palm and pressing soft kisses against the fingers and the wrist, feeling the rapid thump of Yang’s pulse beneath his lips. “It’s okay, we’ll do this your way. I trust you.”

Yang shifts again and Reuenthal can hear him sigh softly, breathing a little unsteady as well before he pulls his hand away and leans in to press a soft kiss against Reuenthal’s forehead. There’s the sound of another drawer being opened and the clink of something metallic, Reuenthal barely has the time to wonder before there’s a coolness against his left wrist and then his right, something metal encircling both and there’s the finality of a click of a lock as Yang pulls his wrists upwards and leaves them there.

He tugs lightly and it actually takes him a solid second or two to realise that Yang’s cuffed him to the headboard. His innocent, sweet Yang, who still flushes with colour from head to toe whenever Reuenthal leaves the lights on when he takes him to bed, has procured two pairs of laser cuffs from god-knows-where and has actually proceeded to seduce Reuenthal into bed to use them. He licks at his suddenly dry lips and swallows, feeling himself go impossibly harder, the heat pooling in his stomach swirling with need.

“Yang,” he says and he can’t be blamed for the way his voice goes rough when Yang chooses that moment to unzip his trousers and close his fingers in a loose fist around his length.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Yang says and it’s soft enough that it’s probably just him talking to himself because there’s the sound of rustling, of him searching for something inside that drawer of his before he makes a soft noise of satisfaction. Reuenthal, robbed of his sight, is now fully reliant on his other senses to try and figure out what Yang is doing.

Yang’s warm weight lifts off from his hips and there’s a dip slightly further down the bed, Yang shifting his position downwards. There are gentle fingers that close around his cock, lifting it from where it’s pressed against Reuenthal’s stomach, and something cool but soft, leathery in texture, encircles it, right at the base, pinching a little and making Reuenthal hiss softly as Yang presses something that sounds like small clips closed.

“Yang, what are you -” Reuenthal asks, shifting his hips a little, trying to figure out what Yang’s done.

Yang’s warm presence is back, once more sitting astride Reuenthal’s hips, the curve of his ass wriggling temptingly against the hard line of Reuenthal’s cock. There’s a smile in his voice as he leans down, pressing a soft kiss against the corner of Reuenthal’s lips.

“I have plans for you,” he says with a slow grind of his hips that makes Reuenthal exhale sharply. “And I intend to enjoy all that you can offer for as long as I want.” His hand lingers over Reuenthal’s length again, pressing lightly against the band that sits snugly against the base of his cock, tickling and teasing as Reuenthal realises, half a beat slow again, what exactly Yang has done.

“I’m in charge tonight,” Yang purrs as Reuenthal twitches, straining a little against the cuffs that hold him still. “You’re not going to come until I let you, Oskar.”

*

Yang’s lips are warm as he kisses Reuenthal. He mimics Reuenthal’s actions from earlier, slowly trailing his way down as he unbuttons his shirt. The evening air is cool and Reuenthal feels his skin prickle as Yang licks his way down, tongue swirling across his nipples briefly before dipping into his belly button. He’s not as sensitive as Yang, only shivering slightly at the attention, but he craves the warmth of Yang’s hands and his mouth and his body, aching for his next touch, his next kiss.

“You’re so beautiful, Oskar,” Yang says with a sigh, nuzzling against Reuenthal’s cock briefly before he licks across the side, ending with a small kiss against the tip. Reuenthal’s thighs seize and he has to force himself into stillness when Yang mouths thoughtfully at the tip, licking the pre-come from it with small, dainty presses of his tongue.

“You don’t even know how many of the women at court lust after you, do you?” Yang continues. Each word he says is breathed wetly across Reuenthal’s aching cock and he wants him with a fierceness that has long stopped surprising him. He’s close to begging for Yang to do something, anything to ease the hungry feeling curling inside his chest and stomach, mind fuzzy and doing his best to try and concentrate on Yang’s words.

“I notice though, the way their eyes follow you when you’re around. The hunger in their eyes when you kneel at my feet, obviously fantasizing about you kneeling at theirs.” Yang bites at the juncture of Reuenthal’s thigh and Reuenthal can’t help the jerk of his hips, cock twitching at the mix of pain and pleasure that Yang seems intent on imparting.

Reuenthal swallows and wishes that he had even just one hand free, to reach out and touch, curl his hand across Yang’s cheek and pull him in for a kiss, to reassure that Reuenthal didn’t belong to anyone but him. All he has right now is words though and he wets his lips and breathes in.

“I’ll never kneel for anyone but you, Yang,” he says, blindly in the direction of where he thinks Yang is right now. He swallows, feeling Yang’s nails bite lightly into the flesh of his thighs. “You’re the only one who’ll ever have my love, my devotion, my heart and soul.”

“Good,” Yang murmurs and then closes his lips over Reuenthal’s cock, swallowing him down whole, licking across the leaking slit as he sucks his cheeks in. Reuenthal knows that without the tight leather strap around the base of his cock, he’d be a goner by now. The feeling of Yang’s mouth around him is wet and hot and perfect and despite the tinge of pain from wanting to come but being unable to, Reuenthal wants nothing more than to have this moment go on forever.

“You’re so perfect,” Reuenthal says, breathing ragged, straining against the cuffs around his wrists as he fights to keep his hips still. “I’ll do anything for you. I’d rip apart this entire galaxy just for you to smile.”

Yang pulls away and Reuenthal can feel the smile that curves his lips when he places one final kiss against the tip of Reuenthal’s cock, fingers tickling the sides playfully almost. “I don’t need anything that dramatic,” he says and shifts up until he has hands braced against Reuenthal’s chest. He’s leaning down then, kissing Reuenthal, tangling their tongues together until Reuenthal can taste himself and feel the slickness of Yang’s lips sliding against his own.

Yang leans back after a while and there’s a brief moment of rustling as he looks for something on the bed. He makes a pleased noise when he finds whatever it is and Reuenthal tilts his head a little, trying to work out what else Yang has planned, doing his best to ignore the ache in between his legs that grows every moment.

There’s the click of a cap and then Yang’s mouth is up against his shoulder, his hair tickling Reuenthal’s ear. His thighs are on either side of Reuenthal’s hips and he arches his back, one hand still braced in the middle of Reuenthal’s chest as he exhales softly, the warmth brushing over his cheek.

Yang makes a soft sound and Reuenthal’s mouth goes dry as he realises that Yang’s opening himself up, fingers sliding into himself and then out, the slick, wet sound of lubricant almost loud amongst the small, breathy pants he muffles against Reuenthal’s shoulder, teeth sinking into skin whenever he’s able to brush up against his prostate, hips jerking.

“Yang,” Reuenthal says, almost desperate. “Yang, please. I want to see you.”

Yang’s hips shift, almost of their own accord, to a familiar rhythm and he turns his head to bite the side of Reuenthal’s neck warningly. “No,” he says, breathless but firm as his thighs tremble where they’re pressed against Reuenthal’s hips. “You’ll obey me.”

Reuenthal huffs a laugh, but it’s a shaky sound and he acquiesces without further protest, turning his head a little until he can kiss Yang, hungry and desperate and feeling that echoed back at him as Yang bites his lower lip, a shudder wracking his body as he fucks down onto his own fingers, wanton and needy.

Reuenthal can’t help the shiver that crawls up his own spine when Yang wraps slick, wet fingers around his cock, fingers tightening into a fist that’s this side of painful before he positions his hips and sinks down, taking Reuenthal’s full length in one hard slide. Despite the long minutes preparing himself, he’s still so tight that Reuenthal almost whimpers at the sensation.

“I only used two fingers,” Yang whispers to him as if knowing exactly what he’s thinking about, panting softly, breath brushing warmly against the shell of his ear. “I wanted to make sure that I’m not going to be able to sit for the rest of the week without remembering the feeling of you splitting me open.”

Reuenthal does whimper now and he’s not too proud to beg. “Yang, please. I want -”

Yang bites at his lips roughly before pressing their foreheads together. He lifts himself up until Reuenthal almost slips out of him entirely and then sits back down abruptly in one rough motion, hands on Reuenthal’s chest for leverage.

“Do you want to come?” Yang asks and it’s almost gentle, the tone of his voice. Reuenthal nods, swallowing and trying and failing to stop the jerk of his hips upwards to meet Yang’s movements.

“Too bad,” Yang says and fucks himself down on Reuenthal’s cock again, hard and brutal, a soft moan slipping from his throat. “You’ll only come after I do,” he says in between harsh breaths as he uses Reuenthal to take his own pleasure. “And I’m planning on taking my time.”

Reuenthal clenches his hands into fists, letting the pain of his nails biting into his palm and the soreness in his wrist where he’s been pulling against his restraints distract him as much as possible from the sweet feel of Yang so tight and hot and perfect around him. His cock aches almost to the point of pain now as Yang fucks himself, using Reuenthal as nothing more than just a toy.

“Oh, yes,” Yang says and clenches down even harder, leaning forward enough that Reuenthal can feel the heat and sticky feel of Yang’s cock and pre-come leaking against where it’s pressed between both their stomachs. “You feel so good, Oskar,” he says softly, mouth brushing across his cheek, lips parted.

“All for you, my love,” Reuenthal murmurs and wishes, not for the first time, that he could at least see Yang right now, imagination running wild with how he maybe looks, fucking himself to orgasm on Reuenthal’s cock, pale skin flushed red. Yang seems to understand his frustration and unbends just a little, maybe feeling a little sorry for Reuenthal. He reaches over and tugs until the blindfold falls away.

“Lights to ten percent,” Yang says and the lights obediently dim enough that Reuenthal doesn’t accidentally blind himself when he opens his eyes again to light.

Yang is much more gorgeous than Reuenthal’s imagination could’ve ever dreamed. His skin is flushed, a pink trail that starts at his cheeks and spills down his chest. His eyes are dewy, wet with the hint of tears against his lashes, mouth parted slightly, showing a hint of pink tongue that darts out every now and again to wet his lips. His hips grind slow and filthy against Reuenthal’s own for a moment before he rises up and fucks himself back down, rinse and repeat.

“Oskar,” Yang says and he’s so perfectly tight that Reuenthal’s sure he would’ve come more than once already if not for the cock ring tight and painful against the base of his hard length. He kisses Reuenthal, wet and messy and his hands clench around where they’re looped around Reuenthal’s neck, holding himself close.

“Touch yourself,” Reuenthal murmurs, eyes dropping to Yang’s red, leaking cock still trapped between them and the way it twitches whenever Yang swivels his hips and clenches down impossibly tightly.

Yang huffs. “No,” he says, meeting Reuenthal’s gaze with his own and holding it. “I’m going to come from your cock and nothing else,” he says lowly and arches his spine a little more, leaning back as he continues riding Reuenthal, eyes dropping to half-mast and hips not holding still for more than a second.

Reuenthal narrows his eyes a little and still, even at this point, tied up and at Yang’s mercy, he’s determined to not be a passive player. The next time when Yang raises his hips, Reuenthal moves his own upwards to match his downwards motion, the slick slap of skin even louder in the room than before. A soft noise drops from Yang’s mouth before he can prevent it and Reuenthal smirks, doing it again and again until Yang’s a mess, bouncing himself wantonly on Reuenthal’s cock as he thrusts up every time Yang lowers himself back down.

“Oskar,” Yang says, voice cracking a little as he slows his rhythm just a bit, “I’m so close.” He fumbles between them, keeping just the tip of Reuenthal’s cock inside himself and squeezing around it, tight. Reuenthal realises what he’s doing a moment later, when the leather strap falls away from the base of his cock, freeing him. It’s only his iron-clad sense of self-control that prevents him from coming immediately.

“I want to come with you,” Yang murmurs between kisses which are nothing more than hungry, artless brushes of their lips against each other. “Come on, Oskar. I want -”

“You can have anything you want,” Reuenthal says, rough. “I’m yours and yours only.”

Yang whimpers, hips shuddering a little and Reuenthal bites his lip, almost hard enough that it bleeds and snaps his own hips up, a brutal, hard thrust that makes Yang make a delicious sounding noise, clenching down as he finally comes messily between their bodies, sobbing Reuenthal’s name where he’s pressed himself against his shoulder again.

Reuenthal definitely doesn’t last any longer than the first aftershock that wracks Yang’s body, filling Yang up, dark gaze fixed on Yang’s face, at the expression of nothing but pure pleasure as they both come down from their high. Yang reaches a hand up and it’s only when the clinking sound is accompanied by his wrists coming loose that Reuenthal notices that he’s finally been freed from his tether.

He winces a little as he brings his arms down slowly, rubbing one wrist and then the other, ensuring that the blood is flowing as he clenches his fingers lightly into a fist and loosens it. He curls his hands around Yang then, pulling him closer, tucking him safely against his chest.

“Was that good?” Yang murmurs softly, a small, shy smile on his lips visible for a moment before he tucks his face against Reuenthal’s bare chest to hide the embarrassed burn of his cheeks.

Reuenthal runs his hands through Yang’s hair, damp with sweat, and decides that they both need a thorough shower before sleep. He can’t help teasing Yang a little though, pulling the scrap of black material that Yang had used as a blindfold and tying it around his eyes briefly.

Yang stills as Reuenthal skims his fingers over his skin, tweaking at his nipples and tickling at his sides as he ducks his head and licks at Yang’s neck, tasting sweat on his tongue. He’s gratified by the tiny shiver that wracks Yang’s frame as he tries to wriggle away, still sensitive when Reuenthal lowers his fingers to his half-hard cock and strokes at it playfully.

“Next time, it’s your turn,” he says softly, moving them until Yang’s pinned beneath him, with one hand braced across his hips, breathing uneven.

“I’m going to tease you until you’re begging and desperate,” Reuenthal says, almost conversationally as he slides three fingers into Yang, still slick and open from his cock, and finger fucks him a little just to see him squirm, too-sensitive. “And then I’m still not going to fill you up until you come at least once on my fingers or maybe with my tongue in you.”

Reuenthal leans down and licks Yang’s cock and his belly clean, the taste of his come a salty familiar taste in his mouth as he suckles him gently, listening to Yang’s tiny moans and feeling the way his hips twitch of their own volition. “We’re going to see how long it takes until all you remember is my name.”

Yang makes a small muffled sound above him and Reuenthal can’t help the smile as he withdraws his fingers before leaning up and kissing Yang, soft and gentle in a way that belies his previous words. He pulls off the blindfold and discards it to one side, picking Yang up afterward, cradling him to his chest and heads towards the bathroom.

Yang smiles at him, sleepy and trusting in a way that makes Reuenthal’s heart shudder, and he holds him tighter, Yang reciprocating by curling his arms around Reuenthal’s neck before leaning up and kissing him back.

“I love you,” he says as Reuenthal places him gently into the large ceramic tub, water set to Yang’s preferred temperature of just this side of scalding. “So much.”

Reuenthal leans over, bracing a hand across the bath to press a soft kiss against Yang’s forehead and then against his lips, light and chaste. “I love you too.”

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://fortress-of-iserlohn.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/rawr_loncat)~


End file.
